


Pregnancy and Family

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Family, Fever, Fluff, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Riven is sick. Irelia is the one who will look after her after she will be recovered.I suck at Work title and Summary[Futanari! Riven x Irelia]
Relationships: Riven/Xan Irelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Another day for all the champions in the League. They just finished the last match for the day. Irelia was sitting with Karma, and Akali as they eat their food.

"How was your match Irelia?" Akali asked, The Ionian captain just glared and turned away "it was a defeat. Jinx was feeding."

"Same here, Rengar was feeding at my last match because the support didn't leash him" Karma said "But aren't ya a support too?" Akali asked "yeah, but I was picked as the mid laner" Karma replied.

They looked at the other table, they saw Riven and Ahri talking to each other "Hey... You should go to the clinic!" Ahri said, Riven smiled and replied "I'm fine... Ahriiiii" 

"You're sick!" Ahri exclaimed "thatz nuh... Big deal" Riven said. Irelia stood up from her seat to talk to Ahri since they have a scheduled match tomorrow morning.

"Fox" Irelia greeted "hey Relia!" The nine tailed fox greeted back "we have a scheduled match tomorrow morning" Irelia said, Ahri just smiled and nod as her reply.

Riven walk towards Irelia "Ireliaaa.... I... Lo-" Riven hugged Irelia but later passed out. "What the hell happened to her?" Irelia asked "she's sick, she doesn't want to go to the clinic" Ahri replied

Irelia groaned _'what was she was about to say...? God why am I curious! We're enemies that's all!'_ She thought as she carry Riven's body.

"Where are you taking her?! Don't tell me you're going to kill her after what she did to Ionia!" Ahri said "to the clinic of course" the mage heard Irelia's reply.

\---

"She was fighting in the fields of justice even she knows that she had high fever!?" Soraka asked "I overheard Yasuo saying that their match is cancelled because of her" Irelia said, staring at the exile.

"I'm very busy right now, Irelia mind looking after Riven for me? I have to ask Shen where did he put the medicines since he is responsible for that" Soraka said.

What...?

"What?! You're expecting me to look after a champion who destroyed my home?" Irelia glared at the star child."you're the only one I can rely right now, Irelia its just for a night. If you're bored there's a TV" Soraka said pointing at the TV which was on a table.

"Fine fine go get the medicines" Irelia scoffed, looking at the Healer who is taking her leave. Irelia took the remote and watch some anime. (Irelia is an Otaku xD)

Its been four hours since she arrived at the clinic. "Mmm... Ugh..." Riven muttered at her sleep which made Irelia look at her. Irelia then stared at the wall clock which read 10:09 pm.

"Ah... Irelia, ugh... Fuck, ride my... Cock" Riven muttered, She was having a wet dream! 

_'cock...? She's a girl for fuck's sake!'_ The Ionian thought _'perhaps... I should take a look...? What am I thinking?!'_ She blushed at her thoughts.

Irelia's hand was at Riven's boxers and pulled it off. Yup, you guessed it. There was the Noxian's seven inch cock. Irelia blushed and put Riven's boxers to its original place.

Riven woke up from her sleep, she was wearing a Shirt and boxers. She looked around, she was at the clinic. "Irelia what are you doing here?" Riven asked. Irelia explained why she was there, she couldn't just believe that Riven has a...

Riven was about get out of the bed but Irelia pushed her back and started kissing her neck. "I...Irelia! What the hell!" Riven exclaimed. The Ionian's hand was reaching out Riven's cock.

"Wait! No! You can't... I... Hah" Riven moaned when Irelia teased her. Irelia took the exile's boxers and grip the cock. "How... Wha...?"Riven panted. "you were talking on your sleep you even said that you want me to ride your cock" Irelia purred as her hand begins to jerk up and down. "Ah... Fuck" Riven moaned. 

Irelia stopped kissing her neck and began kissing Riven's lips, the exile kissed back eagerly wanting more. The former Noxian deepened the kiss which caused Irelia to groan in pleasure and tighten her hand that it was on her cock and jerking it roughly.

Irelia broke the kiss and look at Riven's face. Minutes of giving tthe exile a hand job, Riven finally came.

"Hah... Irelia..." Riven said, Irelia licked her hand which was recently used for hand job. "Go to sleep, you're still sick. Soraka is coming with the medicine"

\---

Its been a week since Riven had a fever, she's recovered. Riven was sitting alone in the dinning hall of the institute of war. Irelia saw her, she went towards the exile and wrapped her arms and licked her earlobe from behind.

"I...Irelia! There's people here!" Riven exclaimed "go to my dorm room after dinner" Irelia said as she walked away.

\---

Riven entered Irelia's dorm room. Irelia smirked and opened her arms, offering a hug and a kiss. Riven went towards her and kissed her and wrapped her arms around Irelia's neck.

Once they broke the kiss, Irelia pushed Riven to the bed and starts stripping The Exile off. There you have it! The seven inch cock. "Is... Is it okay...? To... You know...? Suck your c-cock?" Irelia asked, Riven smiled and nod as a yes and her reply.

The tip of the cock was covered with precum, Irelia licked the tip causing Riven to moan and arched her back. The Ionian Captain started bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue on the cock.

"A-ah~ Irelia... Suck it harder~" the former Noxian moaned, Irelia did what her lover asked and sucked it harder. There were cum flowing in the tip but Irelia licked it all the white fluids. Another string of semen shot out once more and Irelia swallowed it once more before she put her wet pussy on Riven's face.

When they got to the new position, Riven gave Irelia's pussy an experimental lick causing her to moan loudly. Satisfied at this, she sucked Irelia harder, lashing her tongue out, inserting it. Irelia rubbed her own breasts and moaned Riven's name multiple times.

"Y-yes! Yes! Right there Riven! Lick it! Ugh~ yes!~" Irelia moaned loudly, arching her back as her cum was on her lover's face. Riven didn't mind, she just licked it off. Then the former Noxian grabbed Irelia's both arms and spun, pinning her in the bed 

"My turn" Riven purred, holding her seven inch cock with her right arm. The tip of Riven's cock was teasing Irelia's wet pussy. "Ugh... Please Riven, I want you!~ fuck me!~ love me... I... Hah~" Irelia was cut off by Riven's dick, which gave her one powerful thrust.

It felt like heaven for Irelia as her white haired lover continued on thrusting, she whimpered in pleasure "d-does it hurt?" Riven asked, she was worried that she might hurt her.

"N-no keep going... Your cock is so good~" Irelia encouraged her, Riven kissed Irelia's forehead and continued thrusting harder. "Yes! You're hitting the right spot baby! Ahh... Fuck" The Ionian moaned.

"Harder! Faster! Please! I want to cum!" She pleaded, Riven smirked and keeps thrusting. "Yes yes! That's it! You're doing so great Riven!"

Riven rubbed her lover's right breast and sucked her left nipple. Oh the triple pleasure that Irelia is receiving its so damn good.

"I-Irelia... I'm gonna cum inside you! I can't help it! I want you!" Riven called out after she sucked her nipple. Irelia's eyes were wide open when she felt warm semen flooding in her body. Riven stopped thrusting and sucked her neck, making sure that shell leave a mark there.

"I love you Riven" Irelia said, Riven blushed and the exile's reply was: Sucking her neck harder than before. Rubbing her both breast roughly and started thrusting again

"Ugh... Hah~ keep going cum inside me Riven, I want your seed inside me, fuck me harder!" Irelia pleaded as Riven started to thrust harder, deeper, and faster "oh... Oh!~ yes that's right! Break my pussy!"

One of Riven's hands reached out to the Ionian's clit and pinched it roughly. Irelia was beginning to moan louder and louder. The wet sounds of the cock slapping her pussy. The moans. They were just perfect!

"I'm gonna cum... Again" she heard Riven muttered. Seconds later, she felt the former Noxian cum inside her.

\---

Its been two weeks since they had sex. Riven is currently on a league match while Irelia is on the dinning halls with Karma. 

Irelia wasn't feeling well lately, she vomiting everyday. Now, she was about to vomit again. Irelia stood up from her seat and rushed to the female's restroom, Karma followed her in case something bad happened

"What's wrong with you Relia? You've been vomiting lately" Karma asked "I dunno" Irelia replied "let's take you to the clinic"

\---

"I have a great news for you Irelia!" Soraka chirped "what is it...? How is this a great news?" Irelia asked. "I have a league match, see you soon Irelia" Karma said as she left the clinic.

"You're pregnant and you're having twins" Soraka said, Irelia was shock.

 _'twins...? Oh god... How am I going to tell Riven about this...?'_ Irelia thought, she was also happy that she's pregnant.

"I can see that Riven is the... You know?" The star child said "how did you know about her... Thing?" Irelia asked

"She told me, and Ahri. We're the only one knows, I'll tell Riven to come here after her match"

\---

Riven just finished her match, it was a victory, she got a double pentakill. "Irelia wants to see you, she's at the clinic" Soraka said as they went to the clinic. Riven's broken sword was on her shoulder.

Once they entered the clinic, Soraka excused herself. "Irelia, what happened?" Riven asked "I have to tell you something..."

"I'm listening" 

"I am... I don't know how to say this"

"Come on, I won't get mad!" Riven smiled

"I'm pregnant, and we're having twins" Irelia announced. Riven stood there, staring at her, she drop her sword.

"That's... Wonderful! We're having twins?! Awesome! I should think of a name for our children, oh god this is a dream come true! Riven said, "you're not... Leaving me?" The Ionian asked

"Of course not! I love you! Why would I leave you with two kids? I'm not a whore who put its dick to many pussy" Riven replied.

"But we should tell Vessaria about this"

\---

"You will have to Go back to Ionia, stay for a year. Riven will be going with you" high councilor Vessaria said as the Ionian and the Noxian nod.

\---

Five years later...

It was Christmas, so most of the champions went back to their nation to celebrate, which includes Irelia and Riven. They have two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl's name is Akalynn and the boy's name is Rikuu.

They were at their home. The kids went to bed, The couple are at their bedroom. Irelia sat on the edge if the bed, Riven wrapped her arms around Irelia from behind. "The kids are sleeping, wanna go for a round?" Riven whispered to her wife's ear, licking her earlobe.

Riven broke the hug as Irelia began to strip her clothing, Riven did what her lover is doing. She pinned Irelia on the bed and started to thrust, she was not using condom. "Ah... Riven~" Irelia moaned, Riven sucked Irelia's neck which made her moan louder, she thrust deeper at Irelia's cunt, fluids were coming out at her pussy.

"Mommy? Mama? Can I sleep here, Rikuu is so annoyin-" Akalynn cut herself off, she just saw her parents having sex.

"Nevermind!" Akalynn exclaimed as she ran away, slamming the door from her parents' room. "Akalynn!" Irelia called out, Riven shrugged, pulling her dick out Irelia's pussy. "well, we got caught having sex by our daughter" 

"Shut up Riven, this was your idea" Irelia glared, Riven smirked and countered "you were moaning too loud, its not my fault" the former Noxian grabbed her clothing.

"I love you" Irelia says, kissing Riven, which she deepened the kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Irelia felt Riven's finger on her cunt.

"Hah~ don't you d-dare! Akalynn is awake! Maybe Rikuu too!" Irelia gasped as Riven's finger pumped at her pussy faster. Riven grinned "I love you too"

Riven pinched her clit. Which made Irelia put her hand on her mouth to prevent from moaning loudly.

Riven add one finger, Irelia's other hand was gripping on the bed sheets, arching her back, Riven spread her pussy lips and insert her tongue. "Riven...! You're being stubborn! Stop... I... Ah~ keep going~" Irelia moaned

When Riven sucked her clit, she can't help but muffle her moan "so warm and wet" Riven muttered in front of her wife's pussy.

Riven sucked it too hard and rough, which made her wife cum so quickly. "Merry Christmas, love"


	2. Extra Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff of Irelia and Riven's family
> 
> ( I ship K/DA Akali x K/DA Evelynn, I can't think of a girl's name then the name Akalynn popped in my head)

"Mommy, why were you screaming last night?" Akalynn asked, Irelia, who was sipping a tea. Just spit it out, Riven was there too, busy playing with Rikuu but heard the question, she gave Irelia an fake cough and turned to her daughter.

"You see Akalynn, your mommy was... Er... We we're playing video games... Then she started screaming because she died in the game" Riven lied, she can't just say to her daughter that **oh I just banged your mommy last night**. 

"Really? I think its not" Akalynn muttered, she's just five years old but she's smart. "Trust me, Akalynn. We were just playing video games" Riven said. "If that's what you said, then okay..." Her daughter replied.

"Can I speak with your mama privately?" Irelia asked, the twins nod. Irelia grabbed Riven's right wrist and pulled them outside.

Irelia hit Riven on the hips by using her elbow "hey what was that for?!" Riven asked "you just lied to your kid" Irelia said 

"You want me to say to them that I banged you last night?" Riven countered, she does have a point. Irelia blushed "We can't just tell them about sex, they will know when they grow up"

\---

"Rikuu, get over here" Riven said, holding a blue shirt. Rikuu stuck his tongue out and ran. Riven chased Rikuu, but he kept running in circles. "Rikuu come over here" Irelia said, she's also holding a shirt.

Her son went towards Irelia, and put his arms up in the air, ready to wear the shirt the Ionian captain was holding. Riven was about to rage.

"How come he listens to you?!" Riven exclaimed, Irelia smirked "because I'm not a little rage ball" Irelia said

\---

"Hah... Riven~ cum inside me..." Irelia moaned "nope~ we'll be having a third child if I do that" Riven teased as she pulled out her dick and pour her cum on Irelia's stomach and put her cock inside her again and began thrusting.

"Riven! Riven! Ahh!~" Irelia screamed as the door opened by their daughter. Riven and Irelia stopped what are they doing and stared at Akalynn

"Rikuu! I told you something wasn't right! They aren't playing video games at all!" Akalynn said as she left. "You didn't lock the door?!" Riven whisper-yelled. "I thought I lock it!" Irelia replied.

\---

"Hey mama?" Rikuu called Riven "yes Rikuu?" She asked "when we were at the Institute of war... A person called Zed bullied me, he said I was weak" Rikuu said.

(Yup, Irelia and Riven are still on the league but do not fight that much because they had kids)

_'I'm gonna cut his small dick!'_ Riven thought as she got up from the couch, grabbing her broken sword and went outside.

"Lunch is ready!" Came from the kitchen. It was Irelia who said that. "Where's your mama?" Irelia asked 

"She just went outside not saying a word, mommy" Rikuu replied

Later...

"You want to fight Zed?!" Riven yelled, there were many Ionians who are watching them "you bullied my son! You want me to cut your dick?!" She threatened 

Irelia ran from the crowd "Riven stop it!" The Ionian captain said "not until I'll kill him" Riven charged her broken sword towards Zed.

Zed immediately ran away using his shadow.

Riven can be an overprotective parent.

\---

Riven and Irelia are fighting. Because of the former Noxian went home late and drunk. The twins could hear slamming, thuds, and shouts. Akalynn was scared. "Hey sis, don't be scared!" Rikuu comforted his twin sister.

"They rarely fight, Rikuu. Why are they fighting?" Akalynn asked, they share the same room but not sharing the same bed. Rikuu was at his sister's bed, comforting her.

Instead, Rikuu ignored the question "hey! Wanna play some video games?" Rikuu suggested, Akalynn smiled and nod as they began playing Mario Kart.

\---

Riven was temporarily kicked out of the house because of the fight. She deserves it she said to herself.

Its been two days, she can go home now, she entered the house. Her children jumped and hugged her. 

Irelia scoffed and turned away, Riven broke the hug and went towards Irelia. "Can we talk in our bedroom?" Riven asked. Irelia ignored her and went to their bedroom, Riven followed.

Once they entered the room, there was awkward silence. "Irelia... I'm sorry" Riven apologized, the Ionian Captain glared at her. Riven has no choice but to pin her on the bed.

"Get off" Irelia growled, Riven didn't do what she commanded. She sucked Irelia's neck, making sure that it will leave a mark. Irelia fought with anger and lust.

"N...no, get off me!" Irelia said, but her body betrayed her wanting to be touched.

Riven started to rub her wife's covered breast roughly which made Irelia muffle a moan. "I'm sorry, love. Please forgive me" Riven pleaded as she pinched Irelia's nipples.

"Get off... H-hah~" Irelia moaned, begging for more. Riven stopped and get off her. "We don't want our children to enter in our bedroom because we're having sex" Riven smiled.

Well, at least she leaved a mark on her neck.

\---

"Mommy, what's that on your neck?" Rikuu asked pointing at Irelia's neck. They were eating dinner. Riven look away and whistled innocently. "Its a... Mosquito bite" Irelia replied.

Akalynn and Rikuu shot Irelia a suspicious look. "Hey kids, wanna play games?" Riven said, thank god, she saved Irelia from an awkward state.

"Yeah!" The twins replied "finish your dinner first." Riven said as the twins ate their dinner fast.


	3. Extra Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff.

"Ah, it feels good to be back at the Institute of War!" Riven said. When Irelia and Riven went back at the Institute of War, they have to bring Rikuu and Akalynn since they have no babysitter.

Riven saw Zed far away, she gave him a death glare, the Master of Shadow flinched. "I wanna see big sister Lux!" Akalynn pouted, Irelia smiled "sure Akalynn, let's just see if she's not on a match right now" Irelia said as they roam around the dinning hall.

They saw the Crownguard siblings, they went towards them and greeted. "Big Bro Garen!" Rikuu exclaimed as he went towards the might if Demacia.

"Haven't seen you for the past months kiddo" Garen said "please take care of them for a while, we have a match upcoming today" Irelia said

The Crownguard siblings nod "Okay you two, we'll be back in a few hours better behave okay?" Riven said, the twins nod, Riven ruffled Rikuu and Akalynn's hair and left with Irelia.

Unfortunately, Riven and Irelia were enemies at top lane at their match.

(During the match)

"Nice ass baby" Riven cooed, Irelia blushed and glared at her _"Irelia! Don't think about your wife's words right now, let's focused the match"_ her summoner said. Irelia nod as she launched her blades towards Riven.

Riven dodged it easily "you're so sexy when you do that, love" she said _"Riven, calm your horny ass down, you guys can get to fuck after to match, stop mocking her"_ Riven's summoner scolded her. Riven chuckled "alright alright, show me your best shot, Irelia!" Riven said, activating her ult.

Yes, everyone in the Institute knows Riven and Irelia's relationship after The Ionian captain told Riven that she's pregnant.

\---

"Rikuu no!" Garen said, Rikuu was throwing spoons at Akalynn at the dinning hall. Akalynn countered by throwing a Chicken bone from Akali's plate.

Rikuu got hit on the arm causing him to fell. Garen caught Rikuu before he landed. Lux and Garen sighed in relief. The twins are very energetic, sometimes rebellious, and playing tricks on other champions or people in short, Naughty.

"Oh my God, we can't tell Riven and Irelia about this" Lux said.

"Can't tell us what?" A stern voice said, the Crownguard siblings turned their heads, they saw Riven and Irelia. 

Once The former Noxian and The Ionian Captain examine the whole dinning hall, there were spoons and bones everywhere, mostly on the floor.

"Oh shit..." Lux and Garen muttered. "Rikuu..." Riven called out "Akalynn..." Irelia called out. The twins glared at each other and looked at their parents.

"I'm very disappo-" Irelia was cut off by her wife "you guys fought?! Thats incredible!" Riven exclaimed, Irelia Elbowed her wife on the hips "ouch! What was that for?!" Riven said 

"I'm very disappointed of you both" Irelia said, the twins look at the floor, they were ashamed, all of the champions in the dinning hall can't do anything to their kids' attitude.

"Riven, clean the dinning hall" Irelia commanded "eh?! Why me?! The hell Irelia!" Riven exclaimed "you were proud that they did this mess, why don't you clean it up?" Irelia said.

"Nope! Not gonna happen! We don't want that I'll tell everyone that you finger yourself while moaning my name dontcha?" Riven whispered enough to Irelia to hear. 

"Excuse me Mrs. Exile, but you also play with your juicy cock of yours while moaning my name" Irelia whispered.

"We'll just tell Syndra and Malzahar to clean the mess and paid them" Riven suggested, Irelia nod in agreement as they took their kids on their dorm rooms.

\--

Riven and Irelia left Akalynn and Rikuu with Soraka for a while earlier that night, because of they'll be having... Ehem. Ah, horny girls.

"Riven..." Irelia muttered as Riven kissed her roughly, the Ionian captain kissed back as Riven strip Irelia's clothing. Once the kiss was broke Irelia speak up.

"N-no fair, you're still on your clothes" Irelia said, The Exile pinned her on the bed roughly rubbed Irelia's both breast. 

"A-ah!.. Ngh" Irelia gasped, her hands were gripping at the bed sheets and her head arched back.

Riven put her face between Irelia's breasts and starts kissing the center spot, which made Irelia moaned softly.

"I can't concentrate earlier at the match, you're so hot" Riven said as her tongue was trailing down to Irelia's abs then to the wet pussy.

"Oh~ Riven, I love you so much!" Irelia gasped once more. Riven thrust her tongue inside and outside on her wife's wet and warm pussy like a dick. 

Later, Irelia finally came and Riven licked and swallowed all of the Ionian's cum.

"R-Riven, can I... Give you a h-hand job?" Irelia stuttered, looking away. Riven smiled and replied: "sure, its been so long since you gave me a hand job" 

Riven began to strip her clothing, Irelia got up from the bed for Riven to lie down. Once she lay down, Irelia joined but she was just sitting near her wife.

Riven had an erection. Irelia looked at the straight dick, there was pre cum in the tip. Irelia gave the cock a squeeze which made Riven moan.

She put her pointer finger on the tip of the cock, cleaning the cum. But unfortunately, there were more cum spilling out. Irelia began to jerk it up and down

"Irelia... Fuck~ I-I... I forgot h-how good are you at... Ah! Giving someone a hand job" Riven stuttered.

Riven's cock was spilling her lover's hand with cum, flowing out to the tip of the cock.

Irelia gave a lick to the tip of the cock. Riven moaned softly, now it was her turn to grip on the bedsheets. 

Now the Ionian captain sucked her dick roughly, bobbing her head up and down, she said she wants Riven a hand job but now a blow job?!

"Hah... Cheater! You said you want to give me a hand job... Suck it harder" Riven growled putting her right hand that it was recently gripping on the sheet on the back of Irelia's head.

Riven's cock shot a string of semen, but Irelia swallowed it all. Five orgasms later, Irelia showed mercy on the cock and stopped sucking.

"I love you so much" Irelia said, cuddling with Riven. "I fucking love you too" The exile replied. "We should get Rikuu and Akalynn" Irelia said.

\---

"Tell me why we are here again?" Akalynn asked "I'm babysitting you" Soraka replied "Hey, Big sis Soraka have you been in love before?" Akalynn asked.

"Yeah... I confessed to him but he rejected me" Soraka said sadly. "Don't worry! There's many men in this world!" Rikuu comforted her. Damn, Irelia and Riven's kids are so smart.

"Hey kids! I'm back!" Irelia's voice came outside. Irelia entered the room, Rikuu and Akalynn hugged their mommy. "Where's Riven?" Soraka asked

Irelia broke the hug and went towards The star child and whispered to the ear "I sucked her dick that hard that she can't feel her legs" 

"Oh..." _why did I bother asking_

"Come on mommy!" Rikuu said "alright, let's go, thanks for taking care if them Soraka!"


	4. Extra Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and maybe smut xD

"Hey Akalynn, I have an Idea" Rikuu said, poking Akalynn's cheek. "What is it?" She asked "let's steal mama's broken sword" he said with a grin.

Akalynn smirked "let's do this" she said. The twins tiptoed towards their parents' room, Rikuu twists the door knob and entered the room.

Good thing that their parents are sleeping, it was nighttime. There was Riven's broken sword, leaning in the wall. Rikuu grabbed the sword "hey... A little help...? Its heavy" Rikuu whispered enough for his sister to hear.

Akalynn walk towards to her brother. "Gah!" A voice said, the twins immediately hide behind the cabinet. It was Riven. "Riven...?" Irelia called out 

"Its fine, Relia, go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream" Riven said, Irelia shook her head "no, you tell me what was your dream about" Irelia said sternly.

"Noxians..." The exile said "they invaded Ionia once more... And they took our kids... T-then, they killed them right in front of my eyes while you were busy recruiting the other Ionians"

Akalynn stayed quiet, Rikuu was about to go out of the cabinet but his twin sister grabbed his wrist "no... You'll get us in trouble" Akalynn said, Rikuu nodded and stayed calm

"Shh... It's fine, Riven. It was just a dream" Irelia said, hugging her wife. "W-what if its true...? What if they'll invade Ionia! Again!" Riven said

"It won't, I promise" Irelia said "okay... If that's what you said" The white haired female said as she lay down on the bed again. "Want me to get you some water or something? I'll check the kids after" Irelia said 

"Water, thank you, love. Check the kids for me" Riven said, Irelia left. "We're screwed" Rikuu whispered, Akalynn carefully open the cabinet. Riven didn't hear any creak sounds.

"Let's go" Akalynn whispered as they crawled towards the exit. "Success!" Rikuu whispered.

Once they entered their room, they immediately went in bed, pretending that they are asleep. Irelia entered their room. "They are asleep...? Heh I should tell Riven that they are okay" Irelia said to herself and left the room.

"They're sleeping" Irelia said, giving water to Riven. The exile drank the water and put the glass on the desk near the bed. Irelia lied down in bed with Riven

Riven hugged her from behind and whispered to her ear "let's make another child" Irelia blushed at this. "R-Riven, are you sure...?" Irelia asked, turning her body to face Riven.

"I'm sure" Riven replied, ripping Irelia's clothing. "I guess you're going rough huh? You really want to have another child?" Irelia teased as Riven sucked Irelia's right nipple and rubbed the other breast.

"Ah~ You horny little bastard" Irelia moaned, Riven sucked her nipple rougher and lashing her tongue.

Riven's other hand was on Irelia's pussy, she inserted two fingers and thrust it harder and faster. "R-Riven... Too r-rough" Irelia stuttered. 

She stopped fingering her wife, and sucking her breast. She licked the cum on her hand. Riven got up and stripped.

"What if the kids will hear u-us?" The will of the blades asked, Riven smirked as she positioned her dick in front of her wife's pussy. "I guess you should, stay quiet then" Riven whispered, thrusting in and out. Riven was so rough and eager to have another child.

Irelia's left hand gripped the bedsheets and her right hand was covering her mouth. Irelia was Cumming too quickly because of the exile's roughness. 

"Yes Irelia, cum. Then I'll cum inside you" Riven purred as she took Irelia's right hand and kissed her, their tongues were dancing and fighting for dominance but Riven won.

Once she broke the kiss, she sucked on Irelia's neck very rough. "A-ah! Riven~" Irelia moaned, that moan encouraged her to thrust even deeper.

"Irelia... I'm going to cum... Fuck you're so warm and wet" Riven moaned, as she cummed inside Irelia. She lay down on Irelia for a few minutes.

After how many minutes of silent, Riven began thrusting again. "I'm going crazy, love" Irelia said but her wife didn't say anything but to keep thrusting for another orgasm.

"Yes! Right there! Go deeper, Riven! Oh fuck~" Irelia moaned, Riven did thrust deeper, faster, and rougher. "I'm going to cum inside you, again" Riven as her cum was spilling out inside Irelia.

\---

Soraka was at Ionia, weeks later after their rough sex, Irelia has been vomiting, so she decided to visit Soraka.

"Eh, Irelia... I'm happy to say this. You're pregnant" Soraka said, Irelia smiled and hugged her friend.

\---

Nine months later, Irelia and had their third child. It was a boy. His name is Kazuu.

"Wow! We have a new sibling" Akalynn explained, the twins turned to six years old last month.

"Welcome to the world, Kazuu" 


	5. The big fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven and Irelia are having a big fight. Riven said that She'll leave Irelia and the kids.
> 
> Damn, I'm turning this into a story. Not a oneshot xD

"For fuck's sake Irelia! I just came home from the Institute, now you're yelling me that I cheated on you?!" Riven yelled, the exile was at the Institute for two weeks, she did tell her wife about it. They were arguing in their room.

"You said you will be there for a week! Where were you in the other week then, huh Riven?!" Irelia yelled back. Rikuu and Akalynn were watching their parents fight. They hid in their parents' cabinet.

"This is a bad idea" Akalynn whispered "hush, Akalynn or else we will be caught" Rikuu whispered back. "Of course I would think that you're cheating on me! You fucking said that you were called in the Institute for a WEEK. Then where the fuck were you in the other week?! Don't make me repeat it again!" Irelia shouted.

Riven stayed quiet for a few seconds "well? Answer me!" Irelia yelled. "I was at Ashe's kingdom! I went there because Vessaria told me to go there for training since I didn't fight in the fields of justice for fucking ten months!" Riven yelled back

"Lies" Irelia growled "don't believe me then! You want me to leave you?!" Riven said. Irelia slapped Riven across the face. "I should have known that you're a slut. Fucking every women you found, go! Leave then!" Irelia said 

"Did. I. Ever. Hurt. You. Physically?" Riven gave her wife a death glare. "Do you want me to do it? Hah?!"

"Do it then! You're so tough righ-" Irelia was cut off by a punch by Riven. Akalynn was about to cry, Rikuu shushed her and opened the cabinet. 

Riven and Irelia turned their heads to the direction where the kids are. "Don't hurt mommy!" Akalynn said, tears flowing, hugging Irelia. Rikuu followed his twin sister and hugged Irelia as well.

"That's it then, I'm leaving you" Riven said coldly as she began to pack her clothes. They didn't even know that Kazuu was crying since they were so distracted to their fight.

\---

Riven left their home and went back to Institute. Irelia was crying after Riven left. Rikuu and Akalynn were trying to stop Kazuu's annoying crying.

\-- 

Irelia was sent in the Institute for a scheduled match. So she and her kids went there

When she entered the Institute's dinning hall, they saw Riven and Vi having an arm wrestle. Huh, looks like they are having a bet.

"Irelia, good to see you, I heard what happened to you and Riven last month. What she said was true, she was sent in Frejlord to train" Akali said but Irelia ignored her and went towards her dorm room.

"Hah! I win! You owe me ten bottles of Beer, Vi!" Irelia heard Riven said, earning a groan from Vi.

"That's what you get for boasting, Vi" Caitlyn said "shut it, come now Riven" Vi said as they went to Gragas' bar.

\---

On her scheduled match, her teammates are: 

Soraka (support), Ashe (Bottom/ADC), Yasuo (Mid), and Kayn (Jungle)

Her enemy team are

Mordekaiser (Top), Riven (Jungle), Malzahar (Mid), Miss Fortune (Bottom/ADC), Malphite (Support)

Damn, she didn't even know that Riven was at their scheduled match.

\---

they are now fighting. Morderkaiser was asking for assistance, Riven groaned. She didn't want to see Irelia again. She can't look straight in her eyes. But she went to top lane anyways.

**Mordekaiser has slain Irelia!**

"Thanks Riven!" Mordekaiser said, Riven just nod and stared Irelia's dead body, then went back to farm. She didn't mind Irelia being dead, afterall they can respawn.

When Irelia respawned, she was ranting. "Kayn, I need your assistance later on" Irelia said, Kayn smiled "sure! I don't mind, since our mid and bot lane can handle their enemi-" Kayn was cut off by the summoner voice

**Miss Fortune has slain Ashe!**

"I didn't expect tha-" He was cut off again.

**Double Kill!**

"I guess you should help bot la-" now it was Irelia who was cut off 

**Malzahar has slain Yasuo!**

"We're losing" Irelia said as she went to her lane.

\---

yup, they sure lose the game. Irelia was angry because of Yasuo. He was feeding because Kayn didn't actually help him in his lane, Irelia also blamed Kayn for not helping their Cancerous Teammate.

Now it was night time. All champions were eating on the dinning hall.

"Riven! let's make a bet, if one of us lose on a drinking contest, the loser has to do whatever the winner says" Vi challenged, Riven smirked "You're on" the exile replied. "making a bet, you're gonna lose again, Vi" Caitlyn said, Vi just glared at her partner and went to Gragas' bar with Riven. Irelia overheard their conversation

"Mommy" Akalynn called out she was holding her baby brother, Kazuu. relia turned to face her daughter. "Yes, Akalynn?"

"Can we talk to mama?" Rikuu joined in, Irelia flinched, she violently chewed the meat on her fork. "No" Irelia replied after swallowing. "Pleasseeeee? we want to talk to mama" Rikuu pleaded, of course he was close to Riven.

"Fine, go look for her then, I don't want to see her" The Ionian captain said as Akalynn gave Kazuu to her mommy and went to look for Riven with RIkuu. "Why won't you talk to her, Relia?" a voice said, Irelia turned her head. It was Karma. "It's because she left me with the kids" Irelia replied, glaring at her food. "Try talking to her, I know she wants you back, she was talking about you for the past month after she left Ionia" Karma said

"About me...?" Irelia dumbly asked, Karma nodded. "Yeah, she regretted that she said that she'll leave you" Karma said once more

Irelia was about to speak but they were interrupted by Akali "Yo! Karma our match is going to begin!" 

"See you later then, Relia" Karma waved goodbye as she left.

 _'Talk to her... huh?'_ Irelia thought, she got up from her seat, went to Soraka's dorm to leave Kazuu there and went to Gragas' bar.

\---

"Riven! Riven! Riven!" some of the champions cheered as the exile drank her fifteenth bottle of beer, meanwhile Vi drank her thirteenth bottle, the pink-haired champion was about to pass out.

Tryndamere, was one of the champions in the crowd saw Irelia. The Ionian's children were with him, The barbarian king went towards The will of the blades.

"looking for your children?" Tryndamere asked, Irelia stared at him "Mommy!" Akalynn exclaimed, hugging Irelia. The Ionian captain look at Riven, she was about to drink The seventeenth bottle. before that Vi passed out already. "Making bets, she can't even win, she's embarrassing herself" Irelia heard Caitlyn muttered as she went to the chair where Vi was and brought her to the clinic.

"Yes! Riven won guys! now who wants to challenge her?!" Darius said, Irelia went in front "That's enough, can't you see she's drunk?" Irelia said, grabbing Riven's arm and put it around her neck and went to the clinic, Rikuu and Akalynn followed Irelia. The Ionian stopped walking and stared at Tryndamere. "Thanks for looking out for them" She said as she proceed walking.

\---

Thankfully, Shen was at the clinic, then Soraka entered the room with Kazuu. Vi and Riven were lying down on their beds "for fuck's sake, I bet she'll challenge Riven tomorrow" Caitlyn said "I'm afraid that Riven and Vi can't compete to the matches tomorrow" Shen replied. "They need rest" he added.

Irelia stared at Riven's sleeping body, then she walked out. "Mommy! can Rikuu and I stay here for a little while?" Akalynn asked "fine, Soraka, mind looking out for them" Irelia replied, Soraka nodded and gave Kazuu to Irelia as the will of the blades finally exits the room.

Next day finally came, Riven woke up, seeing her children sleeping beside her. _'fuck... what happened?'_ Riven thought, Rikuu woke up "Good morning, Mama!" Rikuu said, The exile nervously chuckled not knowing how her children ended up here. Riven look over the room, she also saw Vi sleeping on the other bed. _'That's Right!_ _I won the bet, hmm... I'll tell Vi to confess her feelings towards Caitlyn... Smart idea... Since the loser will do what the winner says'_ Riven smirked at herself "Mama...? why are you smiling so creepily?" Rikuu asked, Riven snapped out of it "Ah! good morning Rikuu" Riven greeted.

The door was opened, it was Irelia. The Exile and The Ionian stared at each other for a few minutes. "Can I talk to your mommy privately?" Riven asked her son, Rikuu nods as the former Noxian got up from the bed and went outside, Irelia followed her.

"What do you want to talk about?" Irelia coldly asked, Riven pinned Irelia on the wall "What the hell do you want, Exile?" Irelia growled. Riven leaned her head on Irelia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." Riven whispered, "I wasn't expecting that Kolminye would send me to Frejlord, I tried to convince her that I need to go back to Ionia, but she refused" Riven said, hugging Irelia tightly.

Irelia knew that her wife was telling the truth, "I uh... I'm sorry for punching you... I'm such a bad wife" Riven added.

Irelia stroked Riven's white hair "I'm sorry too, I overreacted. I slapped you, accused you that you're cheating on me" The Ionian apologized as she felt Riven's tongue on her neck.

"I want you back, Irelia..." Riven said, licking her neck. "Hmm~ The kids want you back too" Irelia said. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Irelia... Please forgive me... I beg you" Riven pleaded, tears flowing down on her face.

"Shhh... It's okay... I forgive you I... Ah~" Irelia softly moaned when she felt Riven sucking her neck gently.

Soraka was going in the clinic, when she was near at the room, she saw Irelia and Riven making out. Irelia noticed her appearance and glared at the star child 

"I hope I wasn't interrupting!" 

"Soraka!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riven bought seven bottles of beer, since Vi owe her ten bottles that makes 17


	6. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their big fight, Irelia punished Riven

The family went back to Ionia. The kids were at their room while Riven sat down on the floor mat in the living room, she was scolded for leaving her wife and kids.

"Since you left us for a month, you'll be punished" Irelia glared at Riven, which the exile flinched. 

"O-okay" Riven stuttered "was the dishes, do the laundry, and clean the whole house for a month" Irelia said.

"Eh?! I thought I was gonna take care if the kids while you do the chores?!" Riven exclaimed, Irelia smirked.

"Its for the month" Irelia said, sitting on Riven's lap and leaned for a kiss. Riven kissed back happily, she was happy that they were together again. 

Riven forcefully inserts her tongue on Irelia's mouth and fighting for dominance which Riven won easily.

Riven put her hands on Irelia's shoulder and pinned her on the floor, not breaking the kiss. Once they broke the kiss, there was a bridge of saliva on their mouths.

Riven then sucked Irelia's neck, which was rewarded by a moan. "Do the chores n-now!" Irelia stuttered, trying to push Riven off her.

The exile roughly rubbed the Ionian's breasts. "A-ah~ Get off me! I t-told you to do the chores!" Irelia said. Riven stopped sucking her neck, leaving a hickey.

"Okay~" Riven said as she got off and winked at Irelia, then left the living room.

\---

Riven was sweeping the floor. "Go on honey~ keep up the good work~" Irelia teasingly cooed, earning a glare from the exile. Irelia was carrying Kazuu.

"Wahh!" Kazuu cried, his stomach was grumbling. "Is baby Kazuu hungry? Don't worry, mommy will feed you" Irelia said.

 _'It supposed to be me to feed him!'_ Riven thought, roughly sweeping the floor. There's is one chore Irelia didn't let Riven do.

Cooking.

Yes, Riven sucked at cooking, she almost burned their home for cooking Bacon.

"Mama, let's play!" Akalynn said, Riven groaned. Damn, its hard when you're a parent. "Maybe later Akalynn, in busy here, Why don't you play with Rikuu while I finish this task" Riven said

"Pleaseee? Rikuu is sleeping!" Akalynn pleaded, giving her parent a puppy eyes. "Fine! What are we gonna play today?" Riven asked.

"I wanna ride your back!" Akalynn said, Riven put the broom on the wall and pick Akalynn up and put her on her back.

\---

"Riven are you done sweeping the floo-" Irelia cut herself, Riven and Akalynn was messing the living room. They were smiling.

Seeing Riven smile, makes Irelia happy. 

"Alright you two, clean the mess" The Ionian said, Riven put her daughter down on the floor.

Riven kissed Irelia's cheek and took Kazuu from her wife and carried him.

"Mama will take you in your crib okay?" Riven said. "Bah! Bah!" Kazuu said.

"I'll clean it later" Riven added before she left the room.

Irelia stared at the their family picture which was put on the table near the television. _'God, I love her so much'_ Irelia thought.

"Come now, Akalynn. Let's clean you up" Irelia said as she carried her daughter.

\---

It was nighttime, the kids were sleeping already. Riven and Irelia are lying in the bed next to each other. Irelia felt a pair of arms around her from behind.

"I love you" Riven said, "I love you too~" she replied.

"I'm sorry for what I have do-" Riven was cut off by her wife.

"I forgive you, Riven. Stop apologizing" Irelia said as she turned her body to face Riven and kissed her cheek.

"Good night, love" Irelia said, Riven smiled, hugging The Ionian tighter, her face was between on Irelia's breast.

"Good night" Riven replied.


	7. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven wants to go to the True Damage's concert. Irelia won't let her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I'll write longer next time

"Please Irelia! Let me go to the concert! I promise I'll do the chores for three months!" Riven pleaded, she really wants to see the concert.

"For the last time, no" Irelia replied, the exile scoffed. "Why? You're thinking that I'll cheat on you again?!" Riven asked, hugging Irelia tightly but her wife didn't hugged back.

"No, you'll leave for the concert and me? Taking care of the children? Doing chores?" Irelia said, breaking the hug.

"Please?" Riven pleaded once more, licking Irelia's earlobe. "N-no, I don't want you to roam for a month... Be-because you left me" Irelia stuttered to the fact that Riven is licking her earlobe.

"Hmm" the exile hummed as she groped The Ionian's breasts while licking. "Stop right there... Riven" Irelia gasped when Riven toyed her nipples.

They were at the living room right now, Riven carried Irelia and went towards their bedroom.

Riven threw her wife on the bed, locked the door and joined with her wife. "Even you want to have sex with me right now, you can't change my mind" Irelia glared at her wife.

"We'll see about that" Riven whispered as she sucked her neck roughly and groping her breasts. Irelia tried her best not to moan very loud since the kids are sleeping. 

"A-ah~ You better stop right now, Exile or else..." Irelia threatened, Riven stoped sucking her neck and faced Irelia, giving her a devilish smirk. 

"Your mouth says no-" Riven paused, kissing Irelia, inserting her tongue. Their tongues are fighting for dominance, of course Riven won. When she broke the kiss she continued her words

"But your body says yes" She said huskily, tearing Irelia's clothes. She sucked on her right nipple while groping the left one. Irelia's left hand was behind on Riven's head, pushing closer to her breast.

"Ugh... Fuck" Irelia groaned, Riven gave her nipple a soft bite as her reply. "Riven... You little bastard... I want you... Hah! Oh god~" Irelia moaned.

Riven left the breast and stared at the Ionian "Your juicy cock is sticking up straight, love" Irelia teased, reaching for her wife's cock, and jerked it up and down.

Irelia had the advantage so she flipped Riven and pinned her on the bed. "Finally... I get to dominate again" Irelia sighed happily as she took off the former Noxian's boxer.

Her cock's tip was filled with pre cum, Irelia put her pointer finger at the top of the cock, teasing it. "Don't tease..." Riven whispered.

Irelia positioned her pussy right above the cock. "You want this? Or you want to go to the concert?" Irelia asked, Riven blushed.

The exile can't answer that question. Yes, she wants to have sex with Irelia. Yes, she wants to go to the concert too. She whimpered, Irelia took pity and slid her pussy on Riven's cock.

"Hah... So tight" Riven groaned, gripping the sheets of the bed. Irelia continued humping up and down. "Oh dear god Riven, your cock... It feels so good, it makes me remember our first time" Irelia moaned as her cum was spilling and staining her wife's long length.

"Fuck fuck fuck, Irelia pull your pussy out, I'm gonna cum" Riven groaned. "Then hold it, hold your cum" Irelia demanded.

"No, whether you're demanding me or not, I will cum. You just want another kid huh? You just got birth to Kazuu this year now you want to have another one?" Riven said.

Irelia pulled her pussy out as Riven's juicy cum was staining the bedsheets. "You can go to the concert" Irelia said, grabbing clothes from the cabinet and throw some of the clothes to the bed.

Riven left the bed and hugged Irelia from behind. "No, I'm staying with you...it's okay if I can't watch the concert" Riven said.

 _'this is why I love you, Riven'_. Irelia thought


	8. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven had a nightmare

"Irelia _you can't do this!" Riven exclaimed but her wife didn't listen to her. Currently, Irelia was controlled by Heimerdinger's invention._

_Irelia put on of her blades on Rikuu's throat. "N-no! Mommy please stop!" Rikui cried out but the Ionian pressed the blade on her son's throat making it bleed, Riven took a step._

_"Take one more step, then Rikuu will die" Irelia threatened. "Irelia stop! You're being controlled by that stupid brainy Heimerdinger! You'll regret it!" Riven pleaded._

_Akalynn and Kazuu were hostages too. "P-please... You'll regret it... Once Heimerdinger is done controlling you" The exile said, tears flowing down her face._

_"Listen to me Irelia, slit Rikuu's throat" Heimerdinger commanded, the yordle was behind Irelia and the Ionian did what the yordle said._

_Riven watched her son die..._

_Failure_

_Loser_

_You can't do anything right_

_You can't even save your son_

_Pathetic_

_Weak_

_Thats why they called you the **Exile,** right Riven?_

_You're pathetic_

_Betrayer_

_"No no no no no!" Riven exclaimed, Irelia dropped Rikuu's lifeless body as the exile ran towards her dead son._

_"Bastard!" Riven cried out, swinging her broken blade on Irelia who dodged it easily._

_"Pathetic 'former Noxian' think you can beat me? Let's see who gets to die next" Irelia said._

_Riven ran towards Irelia, attempting to stab her on the back "one more step, then I'll kill you"_

_"Huh... Kill me then! I'm sure you'll regret it! You'll lose the love of your life! Your son! Your kids!" Riven said, she was so angry right now._

_Irelia listen to Riven's words but she didn't give a fuck and slit Kazuu and Akalynn's throat just like what she did to Rikuu._

_Riven wants to kill Irelia but she couldn't... Because Irelia is her wife... If she kills her then..._

_She's alone... Again._

_Heimerdinger lose his control on Irelia who snapped out of it and look around to see what's going on._

_"Riven! What happened to our kids?!" Irelia asked, staring at her blades which was covered with blood._

_Riven chuckled darkly... She was having second thoughts... She decided to kill her even though she'll be alone once more._

_"You're bad at acting, Ionian. You killed them obviously, do you want me to repeat that? YOU. KILLED. THEM." Riven growled, the exile saw the yordle ran away._

_"I d-did not kill the-"_

_Irelia was cut off by Riven who stabbed her rapidly. Once she stopped stabbing, she look at her family..._

_Dead_

_They are dead._

_...._

_It was the day of Rikuu, Akalynn, Kazuu, and Irelia's funeral. Many champions were there to pay their respects._

_Except for Heimerdinger._

_..._

Riven woke up, she was breathing heavily. She was sweating. She stared at Irelia who was sleeping next to her.

"Fuck..." Riven muttered as she got up from bed.

"Riven?" A voice called out, it was Irelia. "O-oh hey..." Riven replied. "What's wrong?" The Ionian asked.

"I... Had a nightmare" The white haired female said. "What is it about?"

"Y...you were controlled by Heimerdinger and that pesty yordle told you to kill our kids. You did what he said, I couldn't protect them because if I took a step, you threatened me" Riven explained.

"After you killed them, Heimerdinger... He ran away since he lose control of you. And I... Killed you because of what you did" Riven added

Irelia got up from bed and hugged Riven. The former Noxian was crying. "Shh... It won't happen, it's just a nightmare..." She comforted her wife.

"W-what if it will come true?" Riven asked "it won't, love. Trust me" Irelia said.

Riven only nod.

"Come on, let's watch some movies" Irelia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make the next chapter longer


	9. Kazuu's first word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuu is about to speak a word. Riven and Irelia are excited what word he would said.

"Riven! Get your ass down here and clean up the living room!" Irelia yelled. "Hey! I'm taking care of Kazuu! Why can't you do it yourself!" Riven yelled back.

"Stupid Riven..." The Ionian muttered.

\---

"Riven! Riven!" Irelia called her wife. Riven went towards her "what?" She asked "Kazuu is about to say his first word!" Irelia said, looking at Kazuu who is on the crib.

"Ma... Bah..." Kazuu said. "I bet he'll say Mama, after all, I'm the coolest parent!" Riven boasted.

"Wanna bet?" Irelia challenged, Riven smirked "hell yeah, if Kazuu said 'Mama' I'll have sex with you tonight" the exile said.

"Horny... I see. If Kazuu said 'Mommy' you'll be sleeping on the couch for three weeks" Irelia said as they looked back at their son

"Ma... Mo..." 

_'please say Mama!_ _'_ Riven thought. Silence filled in the room for two minutes....

Until...

"Mama!" Kazuu said

"Ha! I win! Beat that sucker!" Riven said, showing her middle finger on Irelia. The Ionian chuckled and kissed Riven on the lips.

Once the kiss broke, Riven whispered on Irelia's ear "I'm gonna bang you so hard tonight~" Irelia blushed at those words.

\---

"Hah~ Riven..." Irelia moaned, it was already nighttime but they weren't having sex yet. Irelia is currently masturbating. The kids were at their room. 

Irelia slid two fingers inside her own womanhood as she continues to moan Riven's name. "R-Riven... Fuck" She moaned, pumping her fingers in and out.

The door opened, it was Riven. "Irelia I'm rea-" Riven cut herself off, looking at her beloved wife, who was still masturbating.

"You can't wait?" Riven smirked, "fuck off" Irelia said. The former Noxian closed the door and locked it. She then grabbed something on the drawer.

Handcuffs...

"Where did you get those?" Irelia asked. "Well, Caitlyn gave it to me when I was at the Institute, she said that it will turn you on if I use handcuffs during sex" Riven replied.

"Wow... I never thought she had a kinky side" Irelia chuckled.

.....

"Wahhh!" Came from the other room. Riven sighed and put the handcuffs on the desk near the bed. "It's Kazuu... I think he took a shit, I'm going to the kids' room" Riven said as she left the room.

Riven entered the room and take a look of Kazuu's diaper, well shit. There's poop.

\---

When Riven finally finished putting Kazuu's new and fresh diaper, she went back to her room, Irelia was now sleeping. She didn't mind if she can't have sex with her.

\---

"Riven?" Irelia called out. It was already morning. "What is it, love?" Riven asked. "There's a Pentakill concert, wanna come?" Irelia said. "But the ticket is expensive" the exile replied

"If you're a champion in the League, the ticket is free"

"I'm in"

\---

"Ma...ma" Kazuu said, he was lying on the crib, Riven didn't heard him. He cried. "Oh, my son. What is it? Oh... You're hungry? Want some milk?" Riven said

"M...mi-milk" 

"Gotcha..." Riven replied, taking a bottle of milk on the fridge and let her son drink it.

"Riven! I'm home!" Irelia said, she was out for groceries. The Ionian looked at her wife, who was carrying her son.

"Hey, Relia" Riven said, Irelia gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I'll cook some food, okay?" Irelia said as she went to the kitchen.

"Mama! Let's play" the Twins said, panting. They were running down stairs and went to Riven. "I'm busy with Kazuu right now, why don't you help your mommy at the kitchen?" Riven said

"Aww..." Rikuu pouted, "come on Rikuu! Let's help Mommy!" Akalynn said, pulling her brother's shirt.

\--- 

The family are now eating, Riven sit beside her wife, it was unusual. Since Riven sat across the table. "So kids, wanna play after eating?" Riven asked, The twins nod desperately.

The exile put her right hand on Irelia's thigh, caressing it. Irelia glared at the white haired female. Riven smirked. They didn't get to have sex last night.

"I see..." Riven muttered, her finger is now on her wife's covered womanhood, rubbing it. "Riven, don't you dare" Irelia glared, her children looked at them with a confuse look, but ignored their mommy's words.

After rubbing it, Riven put her hand between Irelia's pants and skin, inserting two fingers at the womanhood. Irelia dropped the spoon that she was holding. 

"Are you okay?" Rikuu asked, Irelia smiled "I-I'm fine, son" The Ionian replied. Riven wants to see her wife's reaction more, so she slid her two fingers farther which made Irelia jump.

Rikuu whispered at his twin. "I have a feeling that mommy isn't alright" Akalynn nod is response, since she's lazy to reply her brother.

"Mmm..." Irelia moaned quietly. Riven gave her another smirk as she pump her fingers faster than before. There were wet sounds. 

Akalynn and Rikuu decided to put their plates on the sink and went to the living room. Once they left, Irelia grabbed Riven to kiss her. 

Once they broke the kiss, Irelia slapped Riven. "Bitch, I almost moaned so loud earlier" she spat. Riven's reply was to add another finger.

"Now now, be a good girl and finish your food" Riven cooed. "Fuck you... Ah!" Irelia moaned when Riven leaned to her and sucked her neck roughly.

Irelia grabbed her spoon, scoop some food and ate while her wife is fucking her. Riven felt sticky essence on her fingers. "Hmm naughty girl~" she cooed once more as she remove her hand from Irelia's womanhood.

Riven sucked her fingers, tasting the cum of her wife, Irelia stared at her.

"You better use the handcuffs tonight" Irelia said, glaring at her.

Riven smiled, "hehe, I will make you scream tonight"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough sex will be on the tenth chapter
> 
> Phone sex will be on eleventh chapter


End file.
